Fairy Tail: Siempre Juntos
by Chrome.x9
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia esta oculta, donde solo existe en cuentos o peliculas, se encuentra la escuela de Fairy Tail, donde solo recibe a estudiantes "especiales". Natsu Dragneel es un peleador famoso con de apodo "Salamander", y una alumna nueva, Lucy quien se intereso de inmediato por él, sin saber porque, su curiosidad la lleva a un solo camino, y Natsu esta en él.
1. Who are you?

_Fairy Tail: Siempre Juntos._

_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

_¿Who are you?- capitulo 1._

Natsu ¿qué quieres?- dijo una chica sin mirarlo, pues la tenia siguiendola hace unos minutos y ya comenzaba a molestarle.- Es sobre los nuevos ¿no?

Si.- dijo un chico alcanzandola, pero esta se le volvio a adelantar.

Pues esta Juvia, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue... Lucy y otros mas.- dijo Lisanna algo pensativa, pero suspiro, y continuo su camino sin mirarlo.- Solo te importan los chicos, ni se para que te nombre a las...- la interrumpio.

¿Lucinda?- dijo el chico era alto, y de una mirada amigable, tenia el cabello alborotado y su respiracion era entrecortada, pues habia corrido para alcanzar a la chica.

No...- le respondio, suspiro y le dirigio su mirada, sus ojos son azules intensos, y un brillo aparecio en ellos al reflejar al chico.- Lucy Heartfilia.- entono sus palabras, corrigiendolo.- Es una nueva alumna.- suspiro.- Espero que no te moleste.

Claro que no.- dijo el chico fruncio el ceño, pero asomo una leve sonrisa.- Es solo que no me agradan los nuevos.

Lo sé.- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar, mientras el chico le seguia por detras.- Te conozco Natsu.- se detuvo.- Pero aun asi, deberias ser mas amable.- apreto los puños, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ello.- No me agrada...

Esta bien Lisanna.- dijo Natsu entonando su nombre, algo molesto.- Bien, nos vemos luego.- se alejo de ella en direccion contraria, sin dirigirle la mirada.

No... no lo esta.- dijo Lisanna con la voz apagada, continuo su camino.

Natsu, un chico de un extraño color de cabello, estaba enojado consigo mismo, sabia que estaba malhumorado ultimamente, y que ya ni le dirigia la palabra a sus amigos, o quizas ya no lo eran... volteo su mirada hacia la chica de cabello albino, sabia que la estaba lastimando, pero ahora ya no sabia que hacer, desde que se entero de la enfermedad de Happy no podia pensar bien las cosas, pese al apoyo de sus compañeros, ya nada era igual. Happy no habia despertado desde aquel dia, y ahora se encuentra cada vez mas debil.

Suspiro... Todo esto lo estaba matando, levanto la mirada y aquel azul cielo que se extendia lo relajo, tenia que calmarse y pensar las cosas...

Disculpa...- dijo la voz de una chica detras de él, dudo un momento si mirarla, estaba cansado y no queria conversar ahora, pero pese a ello lo hizo, y quedo pasmado.- ... ¿Te encuentras bien?- se percato que estaba algo palido, pero ahora se habia sonrojado levemente.

Si...- dijo Natsu pasando una mano por su cabello, algo nervioso.- ¿que sucede?

Ah... ¿Te podria pedir un favor?- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los dedos, y bajo la mirada- Me he perdido...

Natsu titubio un momento, y se le escapo una risita.- Jajaja.. ¿solo era eso?- dijo sin dejar de sonreir, se volteo y comenzo a caminar.- sigueme.- se detuvo, y la chica retrocedio de inmediato pues casi lo empuja.- Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?

Lucy...- dijo la chica, cerrando loa labios al decirlo, pues dejo en claro que no diria su apellido, pero a Natsu no le importo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuaran.

_Lucy?... recuerdo que le habia preguntado a Lisanna por alguien asi_..- penso Natsu mientras proseguian el camino en silencio.

Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Lucy algo nerviosa, rompiendo el silencio.

Natsu... Natsu Dragneel.- dijo volviendose hacia ella, sin poder evitar sonreir, le sostuvo la mirada y ella se encogio de hombros.- ¿Habias escuchado de mi?

El famoso Salamander?- dijo Lucy alzando una leve sonrisa.- No estaba segura de que existieras.- le dirigio una mirada divertida, lo que le sorprendio.

Segura que escuchaste bien?.- dijo Natsu sin moverse, dejo de sonreir.- No hablan bien de mi que yo recuerde.

Si... Solo he escuchado cosas malas.- dijo Lucy cruzandose de brazos.- Pero... no creo que me estes ayudando si realmente fueras asi... ¿o si, "Salamander"?

Jajaja.- dijo Natsu deviandole la mirada, no podia creerlo.- De verdad, eres la primera persona que me habla asi...- paso una mano por su cabello nervioso, pero aun asi estaba sonriendo.

Vaya, no se que decir.- dijo Lucy caminando unos pasos mas adelante.- ¿Es algo bueno?

Que?- dijo Natsu distraido.

El que te hable...- dijo Lucy dirigiendole la mirada.

Eso depende de ti.- dijo Natsu acercandose y pasando aun lado de ella.- Pero no soy una buena compañia.

Lucy estuvo un momento en silencio, y Natsu se detuvo unos pasos mas alla, sin mirarla, no sabia si queria que ella se alejara como todos los demas, despues de todo eso habia ocurrido desde lo de Happy, ya no se controlaba. Pero Lucy se poso al frente de él, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Creo que dependo de ti, Salamander.- dijo Lucy asomando una sonrisa, desvio su mirada hacia el sendero por el cual caminaban, estaba rodeado de arboles, y la escuela a la cual se dirigian, ella no tenia idea de donde estaba.- No se donde ahi que ir, y tú lo sabes, confiare en ti.- sonrio.

Natsu suspiro, y dejo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalon, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de ella.

Esta bien Lucy.- dijo adelantandosele.- Continuemos.

Por cierto.- dijo Lucy dirigiendole la mirada.- ¿Es cierto lo de la magia?

Natsu estaba confundido con su pregunta, pues la escuela a la que asistia solo permitia el acceso a chicos con magia, la cual estaba oculta en el mundo y nadie sabia de su existencia, ademas de los poseedores. Suspiro, y la miro de pies a cabeza, era una chica normal, unos centimetros mas baja que él, cabello rubio y ojos chocolatados, tenia una buena figura e intento no dirigirle la mirada a sus pechos.

¿Acaso no tienes?- dijo Natsu intentando distraerse del cuerpo de la joven.

mmm.. no es eso, es solo que...- dijo Lucy pensativa, observando el bosque.- Hace solo unos dias que conosco de ella...

¿Cual es tu magia?- dijo Natsu acercandosele, curioso.

Esta.- dijo Lucy sacando una llave de plata de su bolsillo y extendiendosela al chico.- Puedo invocar.

Invocar?- dijo Natsu ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Como es eso?

Pues... te enseñare.- dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa, alzo la mano con la llave al cielo.- Puerta del Canis menos, abrete.

Un brillo proveniente de la llave inundo el lugar, Natsu entrecerro los ojos y luego observo como la luz se fue concentrando y dio forma a un pequeño animalito, no se parecia a ninguno que haya visto antes y eso lo dejo atonito. El animalito comenzo a tiritar y al ver a Lucy, mantuvo la mirada con ella, unos segundos despues Lucy lo tenia en sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

¿No crees que es hermoso?- dijo mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, y el animalito lo disfrutaba.

¿Que es?- dijo Natsu sorprendido, y tocaba al animalito con inseguridad, pero por dentro estaba facinado por saber.

Un nikora, segun me dijeron.- dijo Lucy entregandoselo a Natsu, quien lo comenzo a apretar y estirar, sorprendiendose de lo flexible que era.- Pero lo llame Plue.

Jajaja me agrada.- dijo Natsu sonriendo, lo dejo en el suelo.- Con que invocas... ¿Tienes más?

Mmm... Me entregaron esta hace unos dias, y tengo 3 mas, pero son doradas.- dijo Luce mordiendose el labio.- No creo que sea buena idea mostrartelas..

Por que?- dijo Natsu acercandose a ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

Porque...- dijo Lucy nerviosa por la cercania.- Tienen personalidades... algo extrañas.

Jajaja pues suena interesante.- dijo Natsu asomando una sonrisa.

Lo es, Salamander.- dijo Lucy mientras extendia la llave hacia Plue, quien ladeo la cabeza tiritando.- Luego nos vemos Plue, descansa por ahora...- el animalito desaparecio de la misma manera en la que aparecio, dejando un leve rastro de brillo. Lucy dirigio la mirada a Natsu sonriendo.

Eres...- dijo Natsu hacia ella.

Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces un poco mas alla del sendero, mantuvo la mirada hacia ellas, nervioso tenso sus musculos. Lucy al observar lo nervioso que estaba le siguio la mirada, y alcanzo a ver a una pareja. Pero rapidamente fue sujetada por detras, por Natsu, quien la coloco detras de un arbol, sujetandola entre sus brazos. Lucy sintio que su corazon estaba por estallar, el contacto entre su espalda y el pecho del chico, la hacian acalorarse, y apenas podia respirar con la mano del chico en su boca. Pese a ello, dirigio su atencion a la pareja, que estaba aun lado de ellos, sin que los vieran. El chico era alto y tenia el cabello alborotado, sus ojos eran penetrantes y oscuros, y tenia un cuerpo escultural. La chica en cambio, tenia un cabello rojo intenso que le llegaba a la cintura, era hermosa, y su figura invidiable, ambos, al parecer eran amigos...

- ¿por que tengo que hacerlo yo, Erza?- dijo el chico suspirando, estaba con los brazos en su cabeza, y fija su mirada en la chica.

- Es una chica nueva, hay que darle la bienvenida como corresponde.- dijo Erza deteniendose, y posando ambas manos en su cadera.- ¿Entiendes Gray?

Al ver que se detenian, la fuerza de Natsu aumento, y Lucy poso sus manos en las del chico, para que le permitiera respirar, este algo nervioso, aflojo su mano y se la coloco alrededor del cuello de ella.

_mierda_.- penso Natsu bajando la mirada.- ¿_Por que ahora?, si no estuviera con esta chica podria haberme ido_...- al observar a la chica se sorprendio, no se habia percatado de que la tenia tan cerca, y ella ni se habia inmutado, no se habia desesperado por soltarse de sus brazos ni menos ha hecho un escandalo, estaba nervioso y se sentia agradecido por ella por no reaccionar mal. Poso su cabeza en la nuca de ella y esta se erizo por completo tras ello, ahora, en estos momentos parecian una pareja, y eso la avergonzo a un más.

- ¿Como se llama?- dijo Gray se detuvo al lado de ella, y suspiro.

- Lucy.- dijo Erza cerrando los ojos, algo enojada.- Estaba con ella, y despues desaparecio, no se que paso por su cabeza pero espero que este bien.

Lucy se estremecio ante ello, la estaban buscando a _ella_...

- Y por que tengo que hacerme YO cargo de ella?- dijo Gray entonando sus palabras, pero se encogio de hombros ante la mirada de la chica.

- Solo hazlo, no tengo tiempo, y tengo que dejarla a cargo de alguien que conozca la escuela.- dijo Erza comenzando a caminar de nuevo.- Y a alguien de confienza...

-Huh?...- dijo Gray bajando la mirada, y asomando una leve sonrisa.- Vale, vamos por la chica.

Al alejarse ambos, el relajo de Natsu fue instantaneo, y se quedo un momento descansando, apoyandose en la espalda de la chica. Lucy quedo pensativa, y el contacto con el chico la distraia, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos.

Lo siento.- dijo Natsu liberandola, y caminando unos pasos para volver al sendero.

No... No importa.- dijo Lucy temblandole la voz de los nervios, se controlo y le siguio al sendero.

Supongo que escuchaste.- dijo Natsu con evidente disgusto en su mirada y voz.- Ese chico estara a cargo tuyo.

Si...- dijo Lucy algo curiosa por la relacion de él con la pareja.- pero...

Decide tú.- dijo Natsu sin dirigirle la mirada.- puedes ire por aquel camino y dar con ellos.- le señalo el sendero por donde habia desaparecido la pareja.

O puedo quedarme contigo?- dijo Lucy quitandole las palabras de la mente del chico, este se incomodo y asomo una leve sonrisa.

Puedes.. pero no deberias.- dijo Natsu observando distraido el paisaje.

Por la chica?- dijo Lucy al ver que se tensaba de nuevo.- Ya asumi que tendre que enfrentarla de nuevo.- sonrio.- Ademas parecia una buena chica.

Lo es.- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada.- Una de las mejores.

Lucy titubio un momento, y observo al bosque.

Era... tu novia?- dijo Lucy ya arrepintiendose de sus palabras.

No.- dijo Natsu con evidente malestar, y habia palidecido levemente.- No me hagas imaginar algo asi...

Lo siento.- dijo Lucy confundida, pero a la vez no pude evitar sonreir.- ¿Entonces? ¿Me mostraras el camino?

Natsu le dirigio lentamente la mirada, y ella se paralizo ante ello, sus ojos eran profundos, imagino por un momento que la devoraba por dentro, y eso la hizo estremecerse, no sabia que le ocurria pero parecia alguien.. distinto.

Lucy...- dijo Natsu acercandosele.- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

Sus ojos achocolatados mantuvieron la mirada, estaba confundida, curiosa y sorprendida, cada vez sentia mas necesidad de saber mas, cosas de él, las que ocultaba, las que pasaban por su cabeza, y... todo esto, apenas de conocerlo hace una hora...

Si...- dijo Lucy sin quitarle la mirada.- Te sigo "Salamander"- ladeo la cabeza divertida por la situacion.

Natsu sonrio ante ello, y se encamino hacia el interior del bosque, sin ningun sendero que los ayudara, sin dudarlo, la chica lo siguio, a unos pasos detras de él.

-o-

Lucy?- dijo Lisanna quien se encontraba sentada en una mesa circular junto a dos chicas mas, quienes observaban sonrojadas a Gray.- Lo siento, no la he visto... quizas Mira-nee tenga alguna idea de donde esta.

Uff bueno no te preocupes.- dijo Gray dejando ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalon.- Si la ves me avisas.- se disponia a irse cuando una de las chicas le dirigio la palabra.

Amm.. Gray-sama.- dijo la chica sonrojandose.- Puede hacernos una...- se detuvo pues se le corto la voz con el nerviosismo.

De nuevo?- dijo Lisanna mirando con desepcion a sus amigas.- Gray no te molestes...

Lo siento... Estoy ocupado.- dijo Gray sin mirarlas, y suspirando continuo su camino.

Ah... lo siento Lisanna no puedo controlarme.- dijo una de las chicas, poso ambas manos en sus mejillas.- Es tan guapo.

Que va.- dijo la otra meneando la cabeza.- Es solo uno mas, no tiene nada de especial.

Solo por que a ti te gusta el Salamander.- dijo la chica levantandose, con las mejillas rojas de ira, pero se detuvo, le dirigio una rapida mirada a Lisanna y se volvio a sentar en silencio.

Cuantas veces le he dicho que no se preocupen mas.- dijo Lisanna levantandose, y suspirando.- Natsu es distinto ahora, lo de Happy...- se le formo un nudo en la garganta.- Todos estamos afectados... aun no entiendo por que es asi con nosotros...

Ambas chicas se miraron en silencio y observaron como se retiraba su compañera. Lisanna poso una mano en su cabeza pensativa, despues de todo, aun no sabian que ocurria con Happy, y la llegada de los nuevos... por un lado sabe que debe desconfiar de ellos, como Natsu lo hacia, alguien de ellos debe ser el culpable... lo sabia, y no podia quitarselo de la mente. En sus manos tenia la lista de ingresados que le pertenecia a su hermana, la presidente del consejo estudiantil, levanto la primera hoja, y aparecio el listado...

_Estudiantes de 1° Año Ingresados:_

_- Flare Corona_

_- Sting Eucliffe_

_- Rogue Cheney_

_Estudiantes de 2° Año Ingresados:_

_- Lucy Heartfilia_

_- Juvia Loxar_

_- Gajeel Redfox_

_Solo ellos_.- penso Lisanna deteniendose y apoyandose en la pared, a afueras del casino.- _Son 3 chicas, y los demas hombres, seguramente tendremos problemas con Natsu denuevo_.- suspiro y cerro los ojos, inclinando su cabeza para atras_.- No lo entiendo_...- Luego de la enfermedad de Happy... un dia, cambio radicalmente, ya no hablaba con nadie, apenas si intercambiaba palabras con ella y todos nos preocupamos.- _Natsu, en que estas pensando...- _se mantuvo un momento pensativa y luego recordo el encuentro de aquella mañana, él se dirigio a ella algo afligido, preguntando repetidamente por los alumnos nuevos, y cuando llegamos a Lucy... ya no mas...- _Que extraño_...- dirigio sus ojos al listado, concentrandose en la Heartfilia, paso unas hojas mas adelante, a los datos personales de cada uno, entono los ojos confundida al llegar a la chica.- _Vacio_?- reviso de principio a fin, no habia nada mas que su nombre... todo lo demas marcado como "desconocido". Se inclino hacia la hoja nerviosa, no sabia que ocurria, era imposible que aceptaran a alguien sin ninguna informacion, dio un paso adelante y observo con sus ojos hacia el campo de futbol que estaba al frente de ella, nerviosa, miles de ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, y la mas dolorosa fue "_es una de ellos_", bajo la mirada y apreto los puños, rapidamente se dirigio donde estaba su hermana, ella debia tener una explicacion para ello.

No esta por ningun lado.- dijo Gray suspirando, paso una mano por su cabello aburrido.-menuda tarea, preferiria estar acostado...- desvio sus ojos hacia una chica que caminaba hacia él, estaba tambaleando, y estaba completamente empapada, quedo impactado...- ¿que...?

La chica mantenia la mirada baja, su camisa y falda se le pegaban a su delgado cuerpo, esto la avergonzaba completamente, su cabello caia hasta sus hombros con pequeñas ondas, y mantenia sus manos cruzadas, con un leve sonrojo. Gray abrio la boca y retrocedio, esa chica estaba completemente provocativa y seria una facil presa para los lobos del equipo de futbol que estaban en la direccion en la que se dirigia. Esta levanto la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules brillantes lo dejaron perplejo, pues la chica no era capaz de quitarle la mirada, se sonrojo y poso ambas manos alrededor de sus mejillas, se volteo quitandole la mirada y se apoyo en la pared del pasillo.

Estas bien?- dijo Gray manteniendo la compostura, aun que le delataba un leve sonrojo.- Oye...

Si... Juvia... Juvia esta bien...- dijo la chica apegandose a la pared, sin mirarlo.

Estas mojada, ven, te llevare a enfermeria.- dijo Gray acercandose a ella y posando una mano en su hombro, ella se estremecio ante el contacto y eso le dejo sin aliento, la quito de inmediato y retrocedio.

Juvia... Lo siente.- dijo la chica con un leve temblor, le dirigio la mirada.- Juvia no sabe donde esta... Juvia es una mala persona... siguio a una de las chicas nuevas, porque... porque se habia salido del grupo,... pero la perdi de vista.- se rodeo con los brazos.- Me perdi...- unas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, y Gray la sujeta de los hombros.

Me confundes.- dijo Gray sin quitarle la vista.- No te entiendo, pero necesito que vengas, no puedes estar asi, creeme.- le sujeto la mano y comenzo a caminar hacia la enfermeria.

Juvia...- dijo la chica temblandole la voz.- No quiere ser una carga...

No lo eres.- dijo Gray suspirando, pues algunos alumnos del colegio los observaban intrigados.- Ademas mira como te miran.- le dirigio una rapida mirada.- ¿No pensaste en eso?

Juvia nunca habia visto tantos chicos... Juvia asistia a una escuela de mujeres.- dijo mientras apretaba la mano del chico, sonrojandose.- El agua es culpa de Juvia... Juvia aun no sabe controlar su poder...

Gray se detiene a unos pasos de la enfermeria, se sorprendio y fijo la mirada en la chica, la cual se sonrojo aun mas.

¿Cual es tu magia?- dijo Gray ansioso, apreto sin darse cuenta la mano de la chica.

Agua...- dijo correspondiendole la mirada y se tenso al ver un brillo en los ojos del chico.

Eso es genial.- dijo Gray pasando una mano por su boca, ocultando una sonrisa, Juvia apreto una mano contra su pecho, nerviosa ante ello.- Aqui es.- le señalo la enfermeria.- Te puedes cambiar, de seguro te daran un uniforme nuevo.

Gracias...- dijo Juvia sin soltarle la mano, observo hacia la enfermeria.

Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Gray aflojando su mano, pero Juvia lo detuvo y le dirigio la mirada.

Juvia... nombre...- dijo la chica sonrojandose, manteniendo la mirada.

Juvia...- dijo Gray algo nervioso, la mirada de aquella chica le quitaba el aliento.- Soy Gray...

Gracias Gray-sama.- dijo Juvia soltando la mano del chico y dirigiendose a la enfermeria.

Él no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, solto un suspiro cuando la chica entro a la enfermeria, no sabia que ocurria con él y se apoyo en la pared del pasillo, era la primera vez que se sentia de aquel modo, como si aquellos ojos azules lo hubieran hechizado... Juvia en cambio, cayo de rodillas detras de la puerta, tenia la cara ardiendo y sus piernas temblaban, era su primer encuentro con un chico, era diferente... las mujeres de los hombres... no podia quitarselo de su mente, poso una mano en su pecho y este latia con fuerza...

Juvia... ¿esta enamorada?- dijo mientras intentaba controlar su respiracion.

_Continuara... _

Es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste, hace mucho que no subia nada y ahora no podia quitarme esta historia de la cabeza. Perdon algun error ortografico, no se me da bien eso y aun me falta mucho por aprender pero espero que lo disfruten... Review por favor, quisiera saber que opinan de ella :D Saludos. Chrome.x9


	2. Lucy es una de ellos?

**Fairy Tail: Siempre Juntos.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

_- Lucy... ¿Es una de ellos?_

Natsu...- dijo Lucy mientras caminaba a su lado, pasando por alto las ramas, y el musgo a sus pies.- ¿Como es la escuela?

Natsu entrecerró los ojos, y se le escapo un suspiro, se volteo hacia ella y negó con la cabeza, esto hizo que la rubia levantara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Como es posible que ingresaras sin saber nada?... Es especial supongo...- dijo Natsu mientras subía sobre un gran árbol que habia caído, con las raíces expuestas y las hojas secas, Lucy miro boquiabierta y se sujeto la falda con algo de timidez, no quería pasar sobre ello con una falda.- Vamos.- le extendió una mano y Lucy miro alrededor, un riachuelo cortaba la parte derecha pues estaba cubierto con las ramas secas del árbol y mas allá se extendían unas enormes rocas, hacia la izquierda unos matorrales con espinas cubrían la mayor parte, y suspiro, no había alternativa.

No me vayas a dejar caer.- dijo Lucy alzando su mano hacia la del chico, quien se la sujeto rápidamente.

Confía en mi Lucy.- dijo Natsu quien de un suave tirón ya la tenia arriba, aun lado de él.- ¿Ves?

Si...- dijo Lucy aun sujetándose de su mano, fue rápido y eso la asusto, pero ya estaba arriba y se tranquilizo al ver que había un borde por el cual podían bajar, y no había necesidad de saltar.- ¿Sabes? Lo de la magia me lo confirmaron aquí, pero lo descubrí en realidad cuando...- se mordió el labio, y bajo la mirada.- Era una niña, pero no sabia de ello, pensé que era algo normal...- se detuvo para concentrarse en bajar con cuidado.

Si... hay chicos que pasan por ello.- dijo Natsu una vez abajo, le extendió la mano.- Es _normal._

Gracias...- dijo Lucy algo decaída por lo que menciono el chico, paso su mano por su cabello acomodándolo.- Es extraño, esta academia...

Natsu la observo curioso, y se mantuvo en silencio.

...cuando la descubrí me sorprendí.-dijo Lucy asomando la vista a Natsu, un brillo apareció en sus ojos.- Hay un lugar en el mundo para mi... después de todo.- mantuvo la mirada con el chico unos segundos, pero la aparto con brusquedad, continuando con el trayecto.

Lucy...- dijo Natsu acercandosele.- La academia es un hogar después de todo...- suspiro y asomo una pequeña sonrisa.- Yo le debo mucho a este lugar.

Pense que lo odiabas.- dijo Lucy se volvió hacia él sorprendida.

Para nada.- dijo Natsu algo disgustado.- Es solo que... hay cosas que tengo que hacer, en el mundo de afuera.

Lucy mantuvo los ojos en él, ansiosa y se detuvo.

Nunca has salido de esta academia?- dijo Lucy fijando los ojos en los de él.

No... llegue aquí como a las 6 años.- dijo Natsu pasando una mano por su cabello.- No recuerdo mucho del mundo exterior, solo sobre mi padre...- su mirada se enfrió.

Lucy se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar sobre ello, observo que no seria un tema agradable para él y comenzó a caminar unos pasos mas adelante.

Pues... no es muy sorprendente.- dijo Lucy dando unos pasos mas adelante, distraída.- No es como si yo conociera todo el mundo, pero supongo que no lo disfrute...- se percato de que Natsu la seguía unos pasos mas atrás, y sonrió.- Asi que "Salamander" ¿Donde me llevas?- se volteo divertida, dejando de lado aquel tema.

Es un secreto.- dijo Natsu asomando una leve sonrisa, se le adelanto y sin decirle ninguna palabra mas, continuaron su camino.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver aquella cabaña en medio del bosque, era tan silencioso y tranquilo, su alma se sentía en paz en aquel lugar, y sonrió instintivamente. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y observo el letrero que se encontraba a afueras de la cabaña.- Casa de _Natsu & Happy_-.

Vamos.- dijo Natsu pasando a su lado, sin mencionarle nada sobre ello, se dirigió a la puerta y esta se abrió sin necesidad de alguna llave.

Vaya...- dijo Lucy ante ello, pues recordaba su casa y la seguridad que necesitaba para mantener a los delincuentes fuera del alcance de su fortuna.

Entra.- dijo Natsu dando unos pasos dentro.

Esta quedo en la puerta observando el interior, estaba desordenado y algunas cosas en el suelo.- _la casa de un chico, debí suponer que estaría __así_-. penso mientras se le escapaba una risita, avanzo e intento no pisar alguna cosa importante.

Lucy...- dijo Natsu sujetándola del codo y atrayéndola hacia él.- ... Ten cuidado.- suavizo su mano y desvió su mirada, bajo los pies de la chica había una fotografía, pero Lucy no alcanzo a verla cuando este ya la tenia aun lado de la escalera.

¿Por que me has traído aquí?- dijo Lucy quien estaba sorprendida por el movimiento del chico.

No lo se.- dijo Natsu pasando una mano por su cabello.- Un impulso.

¿Un impulso?- dijo Lucy algo desilusionada.- Si quieres nos vamos...

no...- dijo Natsu tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente.- ven.

Lucy se estremeció ante aquel contacto, no sabia que le sucedía, pero su curiosidad era más... grande. Se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos de arriba, y este se encontraba semi abierto y la luz iluminaba calidamente la habitación, en la cama se encontraba un niño de cabello celeste, y piel blanca, estaba dormido y con un rostro angelical. Lucy no pudo apartar los ojos de aquel muchacho, tendría alrededor de unos 7 años, y sintió como Natsu apretaba aun más su mano, al mantener la vista con aquel chico.

Es Happy...- dijo Natsu le aparto la vista con una triste mirada.- Ha estado asi dos meses.

Dos... meses?- dijo Lucy sobresaltada, se soltó de Natsu y se acerco al chico.- Dios...- su mirada se entristeció al ver que tenia unas extrañas marcas en sus brazos y cuello, como un sarpullido morado... se estremeció.- ¿Esto...- se le corto la voz.

No se que le ocurrió...- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada.- un día me avisaron que se había desmayado, y desde ahi que no despierta.

Lucy apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Natsu se apoyo en la pared, y mantuvo su vista en el techo.

Alguien le hizo esto.- dijo Natsu entrecerrando los ojos.- Y buscare al bastardo que lo hizo..

Natsu...- dijo Lucy dirigiéndole una triste mirada.- ¿Por eso quieres salir?

No...- dijo Natsu negando con la cabeza y tensando sus músculos.- Él esta aquí... no puede esta afuera...

¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Lucy mientras sentía que se le revolvía el estomago.

Una vez que ingresas no puedes salir de esta academia Lucy.- dijo Natsu dirigiéndole la mirada.- Hasta los 21 años, existe la posibilidad de irte, pero es difícil, ya que terminas formando parte de este mundo...- apretó los puños.

Vaya...- dijo Lucy descansando el cuerpo, y palideciendo ligeramente.- No lo sabia.

Debes enterarte de estas cosas Lucy.- dijo Natsu acercándose y ensombreciendo su mirada.- Es importante que comiences a formar parte de aqui, y hacerte una idea de que eres uno de ellos ahora* .- se lo dijo a su oído, casi como un susurro.

Y tú? Perteneces a ellos?- dijo Lucy con un brillo en sus ojos.

Lo tomo por sorpresa y este bajo la mirada.- No... aun no estoy preparado..- dijo con la voz apagada.

Entonces.- dijo Lucy dando unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación.- No estoy lista... aun tengo cosas por hacer.- se volteo hacia Natsu con una leve sonrisa.- Una de ellas...- señalo a Happy.

Natsu sintió como su pecho se contraía, ella era la primera... era sorprendente, le hacia sentir vivo, y que todas sus preocupaciones se disiparan en el aire. Se acerco y sonrió a su lado.

Entonces ya tengo a una compañera.- dijo Natsu sujetando la mano de la chica.- Vamos, aun tengo que llevarte a la escuela.

Lucy se sorprendió por sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se paso una mano por su cabello algo nerviosa, mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían hacia la salida. Natsu se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella.

Por cierto... No menciones nada...- dijo Natsu manteniendo una fria mirada en ella, explorándola por dentro.

Vale...- dijo Lucy se encogió de hombros.

Una vez afuera, caminaron de regreso por un camino diferente. Lucy suspiro, pues aun no veía la escuela, pero cada vez que se alejaban de la cabaña no podía quitarse las preguntas que en su cabeza surgían.- _¿Por que Happy esta apartado? ¿Nadie lo cuida... a excepción de Natsu?- _pensó, y ladeo la cabeza, estaba confundida, y no quería interrogar a su compañero. Natsu en cambio, estaba distraído y mantenía fija su mirada en el camino, que ahora era un sedero, pero un aroma en el aire lo tenia malhumorado, sentía una presencia...

Quieres ver?- dijo Lucy desconcentrandolo de sus pensamientos, y pasando la llave por sus ojos.

Si.- dijo Natsu con evidente ansiedad, parecía un perro esperando su comida, se le escapo una risita a ella al pensarlo.- ¿Te ríes de mi?

No, no, como se te puede ocurrir, ¿quien podria burlarse del famoso "Salamander"?- dijo Lucy con una risita, mientras extendía su llave al cielo, pero fue detenida por Natsu quien le sujeto la mano y le quito la llave dorada.- ¿Que?- se sorprendió.

Puedo ser malo también, Lucy.- dijo Natsu esbozando una sonrisa, y movía la llave entre sus dedos con agilidad.- La quieres de regreso?

Eso no es justo.- dijo Lucy acercándose y estirando sus manos para quitársela.- Es mía, devuélvemela.

Vamos, intenta alcanzarla.- dijo Natsu divirtiéndose de la situación.- Es tuya ¿no?

Lucy apretó los puños, enojada, mantuvo la mirada con Natsu pensando en que hacer. Este en cambio, estaba riendo a carcajadas por su actitud, no se la devolvería tan fácilmente y se mantenía alejado por cualquier movimiento que esta hiciera.

Devuélvemela.- dijo Lucy acercándose un paso mas, con la mano extendida.- O no me haré responsable de lo que haga.

Uy que miedo.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, y sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Lucy iba a volver a protestar pero se detuvo, sus ojos achocolatados se fijaron en la de un chico de piel morena y ojos oscuros, eral alto y su cabello largo y negro, asomo una brillante sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la de ella. Natsu le siguió la mirada y al encontrarse con la del chico, apretó los puños de inmediato.

Vaya... Lucy.- dijo el chico quien camino hacia ellos despreocupadamente.- Te están buscando, pero creo que ya lo sabes.- le dirigió una rápida mirada a Natsu, quien solo mantenía una fiera mirada.- ¿Compañía?

Gajeel.- dijo Lucy desanimada.- ¿Que haces aquí?.- se encogió de hombros.

Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, Lucy.- dijo Gajeel dirigiendo su mirada a Natsu, y observo la llave dorada.- Que? Te robaron una de tus preciadas llaves?- sonrió.

No es lo que piensas.- dijo Lucy acercándose a Natsu, quien no apartaba la mirada del chico.- Él es el Salamander... no querías conocerlo? Pues te lo presento.- sujeto a Natsu por el hombro, y este se sorprendió, pues no se había percatado de su cercanía.

Salamander? Él?!- dijo Gajeel riendo a carcajadas.- Es solo un niño, que va a hacer? Acusarme con su papa?

Lucy entrecerró los ojos molesta, pero se preocupo al ver la tensión de los músculos de Natsu, su mirada era asesina y tenia todas las intenciones de comenzar una pelea aquí y ahora, esta trago saliva.

Vete Gajeel.- dijo Lucy fijando su mirada en la de él.

No, conejita.- dijo Gajeel subiéndose las mangas de la camisa.- Que no ves? Esta pelea ya comenzó, Giji...- en cuanto sonrió, se abalanzo hacia Natsu y este le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, y Gajeel se quejo de inmediato y cayo aun lado, sorprendido.- Buenos reflejos.- sonrió.- Me gusta esto.

Ya detengance.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo, observo como ambos intercambiaban miradas... miradas asesinas, de odio profundo_... ¿ellos ya se conocían?_- Déjenlo!

Volvió otra ronda de golpes, esta vez un rodillazo le llego a Natsu y este le propino un codazo en la cara a Gajeel dejándolo sangrando, pero este como si nada volvió al contraataque, incontrolables, y totalmente fuera de si, continuaron su pelea. Lucy retrocedió, estaba con unas bestias, pero eran sus ojos los que no podía olvidar... Le temblaron las rodillas y apretó los puños.

Vamos Salamander.- dijo Gajeel acercándose y haciendo aparición de su magia, transformo su brazo derecho en un tubo de hierro, y comenzó a golpear con él a Natsu, pero este lo esquivaba rápidamente, era mas rápido y se movía con mas agilidad en el bosque.- No huyas, muéstrame tu poder!

Natsu se sujeto contra un árbol y sus ojos centellearon un brillante ardor, estos se fijaron en los de él, de sus manos comenzó a emanar un fuerte calor, que Lucy a pesar de estar metros mas alejada, lo sentía.

Fuego...- murmuro Lucy estremeciéndose.- Controla el fuego...- sus ojos brillaron y reflejaron al chico que volvió a la pelea ahora lanzando fuego hacia su contrincante cuando chocaban sus puños.- Sorprendente...- no podía evitar el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, tenia miedo de él, era espantosamente poderoso, pero a la vez, le fascinaba.

D-Detente.- dijo Lucy temblandole la voz, apretó los dientes y mantuvo fija la mirada en Natsu, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, ignorando las llamas que estaban sobre él.- Ya detente!- se abalanzo hacia Natsu, quien al verla, retrocedió apagando las llamas y sujetándola, ambos cayendo al suelo.

Que haces?- dijo Natsu aturdido, y intentando incorporarse, pero la chica estaba sobre él.

Detente...- dijo Lucy le temblaba la voz y le sujeto con fuerza la camisa.

Si.. Lo siento.- dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada estaba perdida en los de ella.

Lucy se levanto y sujeto la mano de Natsu, camino sin dirigirle la mirada a Gajeel quien puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro decepcionado.

En serio conejita?- dijo Gajeel levantando ambos brazos.

No me hables.- dijo Lucy fulminándolo con la mirada.

Uf..- dijo Gajeel retrocediendo y sin dejar de sonreír.- Nos vemos luego Salamander.

Natsu ni se inmuto y continuo fijando su mirada en la rubia, quien no cedió el paso hasta que volvieron al sendero, que por suerte encontró por su cuenta, pues Natsu no habia mencionado ninguna palabra.

Estas enojada?- dijo Natsu algo nervioso.

No...- dijo Lucy soltando la mano del chico, sin mirarlo.- Solo quiero conocer la escuela.- frunció el ceño.- No ver estúpidas peleas.

Vale.- dijo Natsu acercándose y asomando una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.- Sígueme.

-o-

Juvia... esta perdida.- dijo la chica, se había cambiado de uniforme y estaba a afueras de la enfermería.- ¿Como vuelvo donde esta el grupo?

Vaya... Juvia verdad?- dijo un chico de cabello dorado y ojos celestes, le sonrió y su perfectos dientes brillaron, tenia la camisa abierta dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y abdominales marcados.- Oye...

Juvia no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la apariencia del chico y se volteo, intento asimilarlo pero sentía que su cara estallaría. Él chico sonrió, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Tranquila.- dijo el chico pasando una mano por su hombro.- No te enamores de mi todavía.

Juvia no esta enamorada.- dijo mientras se alejaba y le dirigía la mirada.- Me sorprendí...solo eso...- abrió sus ojos sorprendida al recordarlo, él era uno de los alumnos nuevos, y estaba en el grupo, se sintió aliviada de inmediato.- Sting-kun?

Jajaja el mismo.- dijo Sting sin poder evitar reírse.- Quien creías que era?- se volteo y dirigió su mirada a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos.- Rogue, ¿Donde estabas?

Observando el lugar, al igual que todos.- dijo Rogue sin inmutarse.

Todos?... Y el grupo?- dijo Juvia nerviosa.

Luego de que desapareciera nuestra querida compañera, y tu.- dijo Sting sonriendo.- Aprovechamos la oportunidad también.

Todos estan dispersos?- dijo Juvia relajándose.

Si...- dijo Sting encogiéndose de hombros.- o eso es lo que creo, pero ven con nosotros.- le estiro una mano.- Ademas, ahi que evitar a la chica pelirroja.

Por que?- dijo Juvia recordando que ella los guiaba.

Vieras como se puso cuando desaparecieron.- dijo Sting sin aguantar la risa.- Fue muy divertido, por cierto, has visto a Lucy?

Lucy?- dijo Juvia pensándolo, y recordando que ella era la chica rubia que había seguido.- No... la perdí de vista... y luego me perdí.- bajo la mirada.

Mmm.. bueno ya la encontraremos.- dijo Sting volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.- Vamos.

Juvia observo de reojo a Rogue, quien sin dudarlo siguió a su compañero. Esta titubeo un momento pero no quería volver a estar sola, de modo que los siguió, sus encuentros con los chicos la estaban desesperando, nunca había imaginado que serian así...

-o-

Ya ha pasado la hora de almuerzo.- dijo Mira suspirando, se rodeo con los brazos e hizo pucheros.- No he comido nada.

No te preocupes, al menos mantendrás tu figura.- dijo Cana, una chica de cabello y ojos cafés y un delgado cuerpo.- Vamos, por que no descansas?

No...- dijo Mira sentándose y suspirando.- La llegada de los nuevos me ha llegado de improvisto, tengo muchos datos que ingresar al sistema y...- colapso.- No puedo mas!

Mira...-nee?- dijo Lisanna algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana, esta le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio entrar a la habitación.

Lisanna!- dijo Mira abalanzándose hacia ella.- Que sucede? Necesitas algo? Un abrazo?- la abrazo con fuerza.

No...- respondió mientras era estrujada en los brazos de su hermana.- Te he traído la lista...

Oh... Gracias, la necesitaba.- dijo Mira tomándola en sus manos y echándole una ojeada.- Estos son del director, muchas gracias.- sonrió, y las dejo en un escritorio, que estaba repleto de papeles.

Sobre eso...- dijo Lisanna desviando la mirada a Cana, quien le estaba dando la espalda mientras estaba sentada en un sillón, esta echo su cabeza para atrás y la saludo.- Hola Cana.

Vaya que grande estas.- dijo Cana sonriendo.- ¿Que año vas?

Eh? Segundo...- dijo Lisanna tomada por sorpresa.

Y? Algún enamorado?- dijo Cana sin dejar de sonreír, Lisanna puso los ojos en blanco y comprendió que estaba bebida.- Vamos.. no me ignores.

No, Cana.- dijo Lisanna cortante.- Deberías dejar de beber.

No... no es malo.- dijo Cana entristeciendo la mirada.- Él me ama y yo lo amo! No puedes separarnos! Entiendes!?- alzo sus brazos al aire, riendo.- Mira, vamos, dile...

Mira estaba concentrada en unos papeles, mientras Lisanna se acerco a ella, ignorando el escándalo de Cana.

Mira-nee... tenia una duda.- dijo Lisanna a su lado, algo nerviosa.

Dime..- dijo Mira con una tierna sonrisa, le dirigio la mirada.- ¿Que sucede?

Es sobre... Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo Lisanna tomando en sus manos los papeles de datos personales y mostrandole la ficha de Lucy.- Ves... toda su información es "_desconocida"_

Mmm... no tenia idea.- dijo Mira despreocupada.- Esas fichas están estrictamente hechas por el director, nadie mas se hace cargo de los ingresos de alumnos.- ladeo la cabeza.- Pero es raro, ¿Que sucede con ella?

Nada...- dijo Lisanna mostrando una risa nerviosa.- Solo _Curiosidad._

Esta bien, cualquier cosa me avisas.- dijo Mira volviendo al papeleo.- Y no te desconcentres de tus estudios.

Si, si, lo se.- dijo Lisanna mientras se dirigía a la puerta, observo como Cana estaba recostada en el sillón ya dormida.- Como la soportas cuando esta asi?- observo a su hermana y esta sonrió.

Me agrada la compañía, y vieras las cosas que me cuenta.- dijo Mira con una sonrisa oscura, lo que le dio escalofríos a Lisanna.

Ok... nos vemos.- dijo Lisanna saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, suspiro.- Que va... al final quede en las mismas...- observo hacia arriba, dudando.- ¿Tendré que ir por el director?

Ah!... Lisanna! Has visto a Erza?- dijo Levi, una chica bajita, de cabello azul y ojos claros, usaba lentes pero estaba tan agitada que apenas si podía respirar.- N-Necesito encontrarla!

Que...? No, no la he visto.- dijo Lisanna detuvo a la chica por sus hombros.- ¿Que sucede?

No...- dijo Levi observándola y negando con la cabeza.- Nada... solo necesito encontrarla.

Dime...- dijo Lisanna pero Levi le aparto las manos y continuo su carrera.- Dios... ¿que le pasa? - apretó los puños y se apoyo en la pared, resignada.

-o-

Lucy observo que Natsu aun tenia su llave en su mano, levanto la mirada hacia su espalda, este caminaba con gracia ya por los pasillos de la escuela, parecía esta feliz y distraído en sus propios pensamientos. Suspiro, y asomo una leve sonrisa, al menos ya estaban en la escuela. Natsu se detuvo de la nada, de modo que choco contra él y se iba a quejar cuando sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con los de la chica pelirroja, estaba de pie a unos pasos de Natsu con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada indescifrable pero de inmediato supuso que seria se enojo, pues sabia que la estaban buscando.

Natsu...- dijo Erza con algo de melancolía en su voz, volvió su mirada hacia Lucy quien se estremeció.- Lucy, necesito que vengas conmigo.- su voz era fría, pero aun así tenia una agradable presencia.

Si.- dijo Lucy dando una paso pero Natsu la detuvo con su brazo.

Lo siento.- dijo Natsu sin quitarle la mirada.- Esta ocupada.

Que...?- dijo Erza sorprendida, pestañeo un par de veces y luego sonrió.- Es importante, luego podrás hablar con ella.- se volteo y le hizo una seña a Lucy, dejando en claro que no hablaría mas con el chico, este frunció el ceño, se observaba enojado consigo mismo.

Natsu, luego nos vemos.- dijo Lucy dando unos pasos mas y sonriendo.- Ademas, aun tienes mi llave.- se despidió con la mano y se apresuro para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Natsu mantuvo la mirada en la chica mientras se alejaba, y observo la llave, no se había percatado y sonrió ante ello. Se volteo y se encamino hacia el casino, la hora de almuerzo estaba por terminar y su estomago se lo advirtió, pero no pudo evitar estar ansioso por haberse encontrado con aquella chica. Se detuvo al encontrarse con Lisanna quien venia caminando hacia él, y tenia una mirada nerviosa.

Natsu te peleaste?- dijo Lisanna acercándose y sujetándole la mandíbula, tenia unos moretones a los lados, pero apenas se notaban y sus nudillos estaban rojos y algo rasguñados.- ¿Quien?

Quien que?- dijo Natsu con un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba hablar de eso.

A quien mierda golpeaste Natsu?!- dijo Lisanna alzando la voz.

Natsu recorrió con la vista el lugar, no había nadie, y se tenso levemente ante la gritería de la chica.

No tiene nada que ver contigo.- dijo Natsu apartándose y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Natsu!- dijo Lisanna sujetándolo con fuerza.- Esta bien...- bajo los brazos y suspiro.- Quien era esa chica?

Que?- dijo Natsu volteándose y observándola sorprendido.

Esa chica... rubia.- dijo Lisanna temblandole la mirada.- Quien era?

Lucy...- dijo Natsu luego de unos segundos, desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

Lucy... Heartfilia?- dijo Lisanna sintiendo que se le revolvía el estomago, sin apartar la mirada.- Dime...

No lo se.- dijo Natsu suspirando y pasando una mano por su cabello.- Eso creo, nunca la había visto antes.- cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos, de lo cual se percato Lisanna quien retrocedió levemente.

Natsu...Te diré algo.- dijo Lisanna sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.- No confíes... en ella.- él la observo sorprendido y trago saliva, nervioso.

Por que lo dices?- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella.

Solo es una suposición.- dijo Lisanna alzando la vista y con total seriedad, le dirigió aquellos ojos azules.- Creo que _ella puede ser una de ellos..._

_Continuara..._

_* Natsu se refiere a ser parte del colegio, como un alumno más._

_Aquí__ les dejo la continuación espero que les guste, y perdón la tardanza, con nuevas dudas, y conflictos que aparecerán de aquí en adelante, no puedo evitar emocionarme jeje Gracias por sus review! Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, y no olviden comentar! :D nos vemos :) _

_Chrome.x9_


	3. La amenaza de Erza

Fairy Tail: Siempre Juntos.

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

- La amenaza de Erza.

Por que piensas eso Lisanna?- dijo Natsu con una fría mirada, acerco su rostro al de ella.- Por que crees que Lucy es una de ellos?- subió el tono de su voz, le dolía tan solo pensar en ello.

Solo... es una suposición.- dijo Lisanna retrocediendo.- En su expediente... no hay información de ella.

Nada?- dijo Natsu sorprendido y con aquel dolor en el pecho, retrocedió.- ¿Es verdad?

Si...- dijo Lisanna estremeciéndose y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.- Pero intentare obtener mas información, no quiero que te lastime...

A que te refieres?- dijo Natsu asomando una leve sonrisa irónica y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.- _Yo ya no confió en nadie..._

Natsu!- dijo Lisanna entristeciendo la mirada, y apretando los puños, pero el joven ya se había volteado y se despedía con la mano.- mierda... - se mordió el labio y se apoyo en la pared, recorriendola con su espalda hasta sentarse y abrazando sus piernas.- Odio esto...

Natsu camino hacia el comedor desanimado, estaba pensativo y no lograba entender nada.- _Una de ellos? Ella... mierda! por que?- _pensó. Se detuvo y golpeo con fuerza la pared del pasillo.- _Me confié? Por que?... Por que le enseñe a Happy? Por que me molesta tanto?...- _apoyo la frente en la fría pared y se recostó en ella.- _Es mejor así... ahora... sabre si es de fiar_.- asomo una pequeña sonrisa, y sujeto con fuerza la llave dorada que tenia en el bolsillo.

Natsu...- dijo Gray quien se detuvo a unos pasos delante del peli rosado, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y se paralizó.-... Que haces aquí?

Natsu le dirigió la mirada lentamente, pero con seriedad en ellos, y al encontrar la mirada con aquel chico, suspiro.

Que quieres?- dijo Natsu desanimado.

Gray le mantuvo la mirada y se coloco las mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, relajándose.- Nada, solo estoy buscando a Erza.

De seguro que esta con el viejo.- dijo Natsu bufando y bajando la mirada, comenzo a caminar hacia adelante provocando que el joven peli negro se tensara, paso a centímetros de él.- Nos vemos.

Si.- dijo Gray sin mirarlo y suspirando.

Jajaja que es verdad.- dijo una voz que venia a espaldas de Natsu, pero este los ignoro; Gray, en cambio, fijo su mirada en Sting quien estaba abrazando a Juvia,. Lo digo en serio, no me crees Juvia?

Juvia no sabe mucho de la magia, y eso de la luz, Juvia no lo entiende.- dijo la joven algo nerviosa con la cercanía del chico, pero le sonreía de vez en cuando.

La magia de nosotros es rara, no te preocupes.- dijo Rogue aun lado de ella.

La magia de Juvia es rara también.- dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Controlar el agua?- dijo Rogue suspirando.- No es...

Raro?- dijo Sting molestándose.- A que viene eso de que es "raro" lo de la magia? Acéptenlo de una vez, no somos como los demás, ahora la magia es de lo mas normal.- se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada de ellos, encontrándose con la de Gray.

Si... tienes razón.- dijo Juvia siguiéndolo con la mirada, y se sonrojo al ver al chico.- Gray-sama?

Lo conoces?- dijo Sting dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada.

Si, ayudó a Juvia.- dijo la joven acercándose a Gray con timidez.- Gracias, por su ayuda...

Ah? Claro, no te preocupes.- dijo Gray algo nervioso, le dirigió la mirada a Sting.- Quienes son?

Somos los nuevos.- dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

Y Erza?- dijo Gray dirigiendo su mirada alrededor.- No esta con ustedes?

No, se fue.- dijo Rogue cruzándose de brazos.- Persiguiendo a Lucy Heartfilia.

Ah, si lo sé- dijo Gray palideciendo al ver que no estaba con ellos, y suponiendo que se habría encontrado con la rubia antes que él.- Vamos, los llevare con el director...- se encamino hacia el pasillo, y los demás se observaron dudosos.- Vamos, no quieren hacer esperar a Erza.- apresuro el paso al nombrarla y los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, esta se abrió y dentro se encontraba Lucy, estaba con la mirada baja y los observo algo sorprendida. Aun lado de ella, estaba Erza sorprendida y fijando su mirada en Gray. Los demás entraron algo nerviosos, pues no veían por ningún lugar al director.

Que sucede?- dijo Sting algo incomodo por el ambiente. Erza frunció el ceño por la pregunta y se cruzo de brazos.

Pues debería castigarlos, a todos.- dijo Erza dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy.- Especialmente a ti.

Si...- dijo Lucy con la voz baja y se encogió de hombros.

Pero no lo haré.- dijo Erza mientras se encaminaba con gracia hacia la puerta.- El director se encargara de ustedes ahora, mientras voy en busca de los otros dos.- enfrió su mirada.

Vale.- dijo Sting suspirando y sentándose aun lado de Lucy.- Nos vemos de nuevo rubia..

Lucy no le respondió y fijo su mirada hacia la puerta, Erza le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Juvia se sentó al otro lado de Lucy, mientras que Rogue permaneció en pie. Gray mantuvo la mirada en Lucy algo curioso y luego se retiro, siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Y donde se metió el director?- dijo Sting observando la oficina, era amplia y el escritorio estaba vació, cerro los ojos y suspiro.- Que fastidio.

Te encontraste con Gajeel?- dijo Rogue hacia Lucy quien se sobresalto levemente.

Si.- dijo Lucy encontrandose con los rojizos ojos de él, y los aparto de inmediato.- ¿_cómo lo sabe_?- pensó.

Se encuentra bien?- dijo Juvia mirando a la rubia quien se tenso ante las preguntas.

Si.- dijo Lucy sin mirarla, recordando la pelea.

Que cortante.- dijo Sting asomando una sonrisa.- No te agradamos?

Lucy le dirigió la mirada molesta, pero fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido que provino desde abajo y parecía ir subiendo lentamente, comenzaron a escucharse risitas y un alboroto que cada vez se escuchaba mejor, y una vez que llego a un lado de ellos, una puerta apareció con un brillo enmarcándola, Rogue se aparto, pues estaba aun lado de ella.

Jajaja... esas chicas eran hermosas...- se escucho, mientras esta se abría, apareció un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo y algo sonrojado, entro en la habitación. Otro hombresito lo acompañaba, era ya de edad, y tenia el cabello blanco, y sonreía al igual que el otro, también sonrojado. Todos quedaron inmóviles y pasmados por la presencia de ellos, y por la extraña puerta que desapareció una vez que los hombres entraron a la oficina.

- _chicas hermosas-_ resonó en las mentes de los jóvenes, incómodos.

Oye oye, que es esto?- dijo el hombre grande quien observo a todos los alumnos, dejando de sonreír.- Ah! Los novatos?!- los apunto sorprendido.

Vamos Gildart, son tus nuevos alumnos, Cof, tratalos con cuidado, Cof.- dijo el viejo quien se sentó en la silla y intento parecer mas serio, mientras se ajustaba el traje.

Jajaja, vaya vaya.- dijo Gildarts pasando una mano por su cabello, y Lucy fijo su mirada en él_, Natsu tenia el mismo habito_, este dirigió su mirada en ella y se sorprendió.- Oh! ¿heartfilia? Que sorpresa... me alegra que estés aquí.- se acomodo aun lado de ella, entre ella y Juvia.- Y.. Ah! Juvia verdad?

Si...- dijo Juvia algo intimidada.

Chicos.- dijo el anciano posando sus codos en el escritorio, y fijando su mirada en ellos.- Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.- su voz cambio, era mas ronca y su rostro totalmente serio, sorprendiendo a todos.-Este hombre sera el profesor de los de segundo...- observo a Gildarts, y luego a los demás.-vaya, si aun faltan dos... donde están?

Quien sabe.- dijo Sting sin mirarlo, y algo enfadado.- Y bien? Nos darán una charla o que?

Sting?- dijo Gildarts asomando una sonrisa.- Y Rogue?, como quisiera ser su profesor, son bastantes interesantes gemelos.- dejo de mirarlos y paso ambos brazos al rededor de los hombros de las chicas.- Pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer con ustedes, jajaja.

Lucy y Juvia intercambiaron miradas, desaprobando a aquel sujeto como su profesor, y suspiraron, tenían que soportarlo. Sting y Rogue se miraron y no dijeron ninguna palabra sobre ello, pero la palabra "_interesantes" _resonaban en sus mentes.

Quien sera nuestro profesor?- dijo Rogue observando al director.

Macao Conbolt.- dijo el director, asomando una mirada hacia él.- Pero tengo a alguien que se encargara personalmente de ustedes...- dirigió una mirada a la puerta.- Pasa.

Por fin! Que quieres viejo?- dijo un joven de cabello rubio, alto y de una musculatura bien trabajada.- Sabes que estoy ocupado...- se detuvo al ver al grupo.- Pero que mierda...?

Chicos les presento a mi hijo, Laxus Dreyar.- dijo el director asomando una sonrisa.- Te encargaras de los de primer año.

Que?!- dijo Laxus sin apartar la mirada del anciano.- No lo haré, viejo. Pare eso están Erza y Mirajane...-

Con que para eso estoy?- dijo Mira quien entro y tenia una sombría sonrisa en su rostro.

Mira...- dijo Laxus volteándose algo nervioso.

Estoy bastante ocupada, Laxus.- dijo Mira pasando aun lado de él y dirigiéndose hacia el director, y dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio.- Dime, que haces tú?

Laxus se encogió de hombros y suspiro.- Vale...- le dirigió una mirada a los gemelos, quienes observaron reprobando a su cuidador.

Que va.- dijo Sting apartando su mirada de él.- Me da igual.

Perfecto.- dijo el director sonriendo, les dirigió la mirada a las chicas.- De ustedes se encargara Erza Scarlet.

Que?- dijo Lucy sintiendo que se le tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Todos la observaron algo confundidos por su reacción, y el director ladeó la cabeza.

No quieres?- dijo el anciano manteniendo la mirada en ella.

No es eso.- dijo Lucy controlándose y bajando los hombros.- Solo me sorprendí.- apunto a Gildarts.- No era él...?

Jajaja ya quisieran.- dijo Gildarts acercándolas más a él.- Pero soy su profesor, así que prepárense para sus exámenes, novatas.

Estas tragaron saliva algo nerviosas, y luego observaron hacia la puerta donde apareció Erza, junto a dos personas más.

Gajeel.- dijo Lucy en voz baja, el chico entro y sonrió al verla, se quedo aun lado de Rogue, mientras otra chica le seguía, era de primer año y su cabello era largo y rojo, al igual que sus ojos, Lucy entrecerró los ojos al verla.- _ojos rojos_.- pensó, algo malhumorada aparto la vista.

Bien bien, muchas gracias Erza.- dijo el anciano, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el grupo.- Ahora que estamos todos, les diré algo, esta escuela chicos, no es un juego.- ensombreció su mirada.- _Somos una familia, y ahora que están aquí, serán integrados a ella... ni les mencionare que sucede si nos traicionan, pero me alegra que hayan tantos postulantes este año, en esta escuela asisten alrededor de 1700 alumnos, incluyéndolos Como ya sabrán la escuela es solo una parte de este lugar, tenemos una ciudad, y un complejo de viviendas, por lo que la seguridad de todos ellos es lo primordial. Nuestros muros nos apartan del mundo que ya conocen ¿no? Aquel que rechaza la magia, pero ellos desconocen nuestra existencia, y ustedes son los mas preciado de para nosotros, cada uno de ustedes tiene un don, y es especial, no lo olviden._

Todos se observaron, estaban escuchando cada palabra, y ahora estaban pensativos.

... Alguien me dijo.- dijo Lucy observando al director y todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.- Que no podemos abandonar este lugar hasta cumplir los 21 años ¿es verdad?

Si.- dijo el director sorprendido y bajo la mirada.- Mas que eso... los preparamos para un mundo... donde son rechazados, tienen que protegerse y adquirir el poder necesario para que cada uno sea capaz de sobrellevar eso en sus hombros.

Vale, vale.- dijo Sting levantándose y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Eso es todo?

NO!- dijo el director golpeándole con suavidad la cabeza, este se iba a quejar pero no le dio tiempo.- Bien ahora, les dejare con sus cuidadores, sonrió.- termino la charla, y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio, comenzando a charlar con Mira.

_- ¡maldito viejo, solo era eso!_- pensó Sting cabreado, estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Rogue quien solo suspiro.

Lucy se levanto y se sintió débil por un momento, dirigió su mirada a Juvia, quien la observo extrañada, y le acerco su mano a su frente.

Te encuentras bien?- dijo Juvia algo nerviosa.

Si, no te preocupes.- dijo Lucy apartando su mano y caminando a la salida.

Bien... Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel.- dijo Erza con un fría mirada, los apunto uno a uno.- Siganme.

Si...- dijeron a coro, mientras la seguían.

Pobres.- dijo Flare asomando una sonrisa.

Sting y Rogue le dirigieron la mirada algo curiosos, pues no la recordaba. Esta mantuvo los ojos en Rogue y se acerco sonriendo.

Ojos rojos, nos parecemos ¿no crees?- dijo Flare volteándose mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír.

No me agrada.- murmuro Sting al oído de Rogue.- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado.- salio de la oficina y Rogue lo siguió unos pasos mas atrás.

Bien, basuras.- dijo Laxus enojado.- Vámonos.

Tch.- dijo Sting malhumorado, se dirigio junto a su grupo del primer año a los dormitorios.

Donde vamos?- dijo Juvia acercándose a Erza, quien caminaba rápidamente.

Primero les enseñare las aulas para que mañana no tengan problemas para ir a clases.- dijo Erza suspirando y volteándose.- Me están escuchando ustedes?

Si.- dijo Lucy con la mirada baja, mientras que Gajeel caminaba aun lado de ella y sonrió.

Bien.- dijo Erza caminando nuevamente y Juvia intentando seguirle el paso.- Mañana tienen clases a las 8 en punto, recuerden no llegar tarde, los castigos los imparto yo junto a Mira, créanme que no quieren eso.- sin mirarlos, camino hacia uno de los pasillos que daba a las aulas de segundo año.

Lucy...- dijo Gajeel susurrándole al oído.- Y me dirás?

Déjame.- dijo Lucy en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la pelirroja.- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Nada? Jajaja.- dijo Gajeel posando una mano en el hombro de ella haciendo que se detuviera.- Escúchame Heartfilia, tu familia, especialmente tu padre es el que me interesa.- enfrió la mirada.- Y si no me respondes, créeme que haré lo necesario para que lo hagas.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada con él, y se aparto rápidamente.

No me toques.- dijo Lucy comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

No hablaras?- dijo Gajeel asomando una sonrisa.- Mmm después de todo pensé que lo odiabas.- Lucy se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada.- A tu padre...

No...- dijo Lucy acercandosele, fulminándolo con la mirada.

TÚ padre despues de todo, es el causante de la muerte de tu madre ¿no?- dijo Gajeel entornando los ojos en ella.- De ella y de muchos más...

No hables.- dijo Lucy deteniéndose y posando una mano en su flequillo.- No sabes nada, Gajeel.- asomo una sonrisa.- Nada...- se volteo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, habia perdido de vista a la pelirroja y luego de su ultimo encuentro con ella, no quería volver a hacerla enojar...

_-o- recuerdo..._

Lucy Heartfilia...- dijo Erza mientras caminaba rápidamente, dejando atrás a Natsu.

Si.- dijo Lucy intentando mantener el ritmo.- Lo siento... no quise...

No digas nada.- dijo Erza doblando por un pasillo, y continuando su trayecto.- Pero...

Pero?- dijo Lucy alcanzándola y exhalando algo cansada.

Que quieres aquí Heartfilia?- dijo Erza volteándose y sujetando a Lucy, golpeándola contra la pared.- Que quieres con Natsu?

Que?- dijo Lucy sorprendida y perdiendo el aliento, pues tenia una espada de madera en el cuello, no se había percatado de ella y ni de donde la saco, intento liberarse pero fue en vano, levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquella mirada... una mirada llena de odio.- No entiendo...

Primero desapareces.- dijo Erza fulminándola con la mirada.- Eso esta mal Lucy, sabes que los nuevos son los mas vigilados ¿no? Deberías tenerlo en cuenta antes de hacer alguna estupidez como esa.- apretó ligeramente el cuello de ella con la espada, pero la soltó, y esta se deslizo hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared.- Dime... ¿A que viniste?

Lucy trago saliva, y paso sus dedos con suavidad por su cuello, le dolía.

Tanto dudas de mi?- dijo Lucy asomando una leve sonrisa.- Si, soy una Heartfilia, pero no significa que siga los pasos de mi padre.

Eso...- dijo Erza acercándose a ella.- Lo veremos... pero te advierto algo.- poso el mango de la espada de madera en la frente de la rubia.- No te acerques a Natsu...

La relación entre tú y él, no me interesa.- dijo Lucy levantándose y apartándose de ella.- Natsu es alguien interesante...- poso sus ojos achocolatados en ella.- Pero no me alejare de él solo por que tú me lo digas, Erza.

Ya veo.- dijo Erza bajando la mirada y caminando unos pasos mas adelante, la espada de madera ya no estaba en sus manos, había desaparecido.- Pero ten encuenta que... nadie confiara en ti.- sin mirarla prosiguió su camino, y Lucy la seguía unos pasos mas atrás, esta paso una mano por sus ojos, odiándose por aquellas lagrimas que estaban por salir, ocultando la debilidad que sentía por dentro, continuo su camino junto a la pelirroja.

_-o- fin del recuerdo.._

_Continuara..._

_Aquí__ les dejo la continuación disculpen la demora pero falta de inspiración por culpa de todos del deberes que tenia que hacer, pero ahora tengo mas tiempo :) Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los review, me encanta leerlos :D Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_No olviden comentar que les pareció jeje _

_Chrome.x9_


End file.
